


What are the chances

by Net940218



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Family, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net940218/pseuds/Net940218
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun were a happy family with a small twist.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been married for 5 years now and have known each other for 8 years. Their married life was simple and full with love. They had recently adopted a child after Chanyeol realized the way Baek would look at mothers with their children.

Chanyeol is an office worker while Baekhyun is a teacher. They usually have dates in the park with their 2 year old daughter.

Today Baekhyun had the day of because of a BOE meeting which he wasn't meant to go. He decided to visit his husband while he was on his lunch break. He dressed their daughter in a flower pattern dress, white sandals and a cute brown hat. They took the subway Chanyeol's workplace.

Baekhyun took his daughter's hand and walked out of the subway to the main gate. He then started to walk through the crowds towards the huge building where Chanyeol worked.

"Mommy are we there yet" Liyun asked with a pout.

"Yes love, we are almost there" Baekhyun replied

They finally arrived and waited for Chanyeol outside. They have been waiting for over 10 minutes now and is passed Chanyeol time to leave for lunch. Baekhyun decides to call his husband.

"Hey Love, where are you?" Baekhyun asked  
"In my office, why?" Chanyeol replied  
"I been waiting outside for you with Liyun" Baekhyun said  
"Why? Its so hot outside" Chanyeol asked sounding confused  
"We wanted to have lunch with you" Baekhyun replied softly  
"I can't today love, i have to finish eating fast and continue with my work" Chanyeol informed Baekhyun.  
"Its okay, i understand. See you later. Love you" Baekhyun said happily.  
"I do too, bye" Chanyeol said and hung up.

  
_"Who was it?"_  
_"Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun went to eat with their daughter at a near by restaurant since she was hungry.

"Mommy what did dad say?" His daughter asked while eating her desert.

"He was too busy today love, maybe next time. Okay?" He explained to her.

"Okay, mommy. Can we go to the park?" Liyun asked

"Sure baby, just be sure to finish everything" Baekhyun told his daughter

"Okay mommy" she replied

Liyun finished her food and then Baekhyun payed for their food and left the restaurant. They walked for about 4 blocks.

"Mommy look! We are here!" Liyun scream happily.

Baekhyun and Liyun continue walking until they finally reached the park. Baekhyun just watch his daughter play and happily smile.

"Hello" Baekhyun was disturbed out of his thoughts as a young man sat next to him on the bench.  
"Hi" Baekhyun replied confused  
"My name is Sehun, and yours?" The young man said.  
"I am Baekhyun, nice to meet you" Baekhyun replied.

 

（ゝ。∂）

Thank you for starting to read my story. I want you to know i appreciate it each read i get because i know someone is reading my work. Please enjoy, vote and leave comments with suggestions, thoughts or reactions to my story. All comments are welcome. Please bare me with grammar mistakes since English is not my first language.


	2. - 2 -

Baekhyun got to know Sehun better and they also changed numbers. Baekhyun thought the young man seem nice.

 

Baekhyun is now home, he is preparing dinner. His husband should be arriving at around 7pm today. He has soft music playing in the background. Liyun is playing in with her dolls in the living room.

 

Baekhyun decided to cook rice, sesame chicken, tomato and egg soup. For the beverage he made banana and strawberry milkshake. 

 

Baekhyun heard the dorm open and that meant his husband was home.

 

"Daddy!" He heard his daughter scream happily while running towards the door.

 

"Hi, princess. How was your day?" Chanyeol asked their daughter.

 

"It was fun! I went to the park!" She replied happily.

 

Chanyeol talked to their daughter for a bit more and then he went to the kitchen to talk to his husband.

 

"Hi baby" Chanyeol whispered behind Baekhyun 

 

"Hi love, how was your day?" Baekhyun asked

 

"Busy but i was good and yours?" Chanyeol asked and wrapped his hands around Baekhyun's waist.

 

"Just a little disappointed just it was good" Baekhyun replied while pouring milkshake into Liyun special minion cup.

 

"Disappointed? What happened?" Chanyeol asked with a confused tone.

 

Baekhyun turned around and looked at his husband while raising his eyebrow. "You really don't know Chanyeol?" 

 

"Baby i was really busy" Chanyeol said and took the food to the dinning room.

 

"Just go shower quickly and i'll set the table" Baekhyun spoke without any emotions showing.

 

"Okay" Chanyeol replied and went upstairs.

 

Baekhyun finished cooking the chicken and the rice. He place everything in the table and them called Liyun to the table.

 

Chanyeol arrived at the table after 2 minutes of sitting down.

 

"Lets begin" Baekhyun said after Chanyeol took his sit.

 

Baekhyun ate quietly however Chanyeol didn't seem to noticed because he was too focus listening to his daughter so called stories which she had difficulty explaining however Chanyeol enjoyed listening to them.

 

After they were finish eating Baekhyun cleaned the table and Chanyeol took their daughter to the living room and started to watch running man with her.

 

Baekhyun took all the dishes to the kitchen and place them into the the dishwasher. As he was about to stand up he felt a slight pain in his lower back area but he decided to ignore it and just contiene.

 

He then cleaned the area where he had cooked and he also cleaned the pans he had used. 

 

He went to their living room after he was done and by then Chanyeol and his daughter were brushing their teeth. Baekhyun picked up some trash up from the table in the living room like candy wrappers and random napkins that probably Chanyeol brought.

 

When Baekhyun was finish he went up stairs, as he got to the top of the stairs Chanyeol was coming out of their daughter's room.

 

"She is already sleeping" Chanyeol informed Baekhyun 

 

"Okay" Baekhyun said coldly 

 

Baekhyun went to their room and then to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then washed his face. Baekhyun went out the bathroom and started to take off his clothing slowly, piece by piece. He didn't seem to noticed the eyes that were looking at him since the moment he came out the bathroom. He out on a tank top that showed his collarbone and grey shorts.

 

 

（ゝ。∂）

 

Hello! Congratulations you have come to chapter number 2! Yay! Thank you for reading and remember to

Vote, comment and enjoy :)


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also check out this story at Asianfanfics.com just look up "What are the chances" or my username "Net940218"
> 
> Thank you for reading I really get hyped about my readers.

Baekhyun went to his side of the bed and turned off his light which was on his nightstand.

 

"Already going to sleep?" Chanyeol asked

 

"Yeah, I'm tired" Baekhyun replied

 

"I was thinking about something else" Chanyeol whispered putting away the book he was holding seconds ago.

 

"I bet you are tired" Baekhyun replied coldly

 

Chanyeol started to kiss Baekhyun's neck. He then flipped Baekhyun smoothly.

 

"I'm never too tired for this" Chanyeol said.

 

Chanyeol started to kiss Baekhyun's forehead, cheeks and now his lips. Baekhyun wasn't really reacting to Chanyeol's kiss, however, Chanyeol didn't stop because he knew Baekhyun couldn't resist him.

 

"Chanyeol i said that i was tired" Baekhyun said stopping Chanyeol.

 

"I guess so," Chanyeol said and moved away from Baekhyun and turned off the light in his nightstand.

 

Sleep slowly took over them, however, both had thoughts running through their mind until the last moment.

 

 

Morning came and Baekhyun woke up earlier as usual. He got up from their bed and went to the restroom and started to take a shower. He then brushed his teeth and then came back to the room only wearing a towel around his waist. 

 

His so beautiful but

 

Baekhyun changed into a suit and then took out his husband's and place it in the chair near the window. 

 

"Wake up Chanyeol, is already 6:30" Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol's ears.

 

"Chanyeol!" He screams making the taller wake up quickly.

 

"What?" Chanyeol replied confused.

 

"Go take a shower is already 6:30" Baekhyun said and walked out their room.

 

Baekhyun went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. He started by some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and bread. He chooses to make some chocolate milk as for the beverage.

 

Chanyeol came down the stairs now fully dressed and looking handsome as always. 

 

"Smells fantastic as always" Chanyeol said walking to the dining room.

 

"I'll go wake up Liyun" Baekhyun said and went to their daughter's room. 

 

"Baby is time to wake up now" Baekhyun whispered to Liyun's ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Five more" his daughter replied.

 

"Okay just five more, I'll go prepare your bath water" Baekhyun said and went to their daughter's bathroom.

 

Baekhyun then realized he forgot to serve Chanyeol's food but he ignored the thought.

 

Five minutes had passed and the bath water was ready.

 

"Baby now you have to get up" Baekhyun said to their daughter.

 

"Alright mommy" Liyun replied and slowly got up from her bed.

 

Baekhyun took Liyun to her bathroom and gave her a shower. He then changed her into a white plain shirt with blue jean shorts and white sandals. He fixed her hair softly.

 

He then took his daughter to the dining room so she could eat. 

 

Baekhyun was surprised to see that Chanyeol had left and didn't wait for him as he usually did.

 

Baekhyun ignored the thoughts that were coming to his mind and decided to just care about his daughter for now.

 

He serves Liyun her food and then he serves his food. They ate until it was near the time they have to leave. Baekhyun places the dishes in the dishwasher so he could clean them when he got back because he was running a little bit late today.

 

He carried his daughter to their garage and place her inside his car in her car seat. He buckles her up and then went to the front seat. 

 

He drove to Liyun's daycare to drop her up and then he went to the school he works at.


End file.
